bruck & britt
by natalie ur
Summary: bruck es un muchacho de clase alta, que esta enamorado de brittany una joven hermosa. juntos comparten una hermosa historia. pero tienen un pasado que los complica. amor, adrenalina, y la oposicion de las familia es lo que ellos viven.


Bruck & Britt

Bruck

Ahí estaba yo, en uno de los playones de Nueva Jersey en donde solo los mejores motociclistas competían, en este caso habia dos grupos, los Raison y mi grupo los Black. Mi padre John Black era un hombre poderoso, nadie conocía sus negocios, pero en algun momento me correspondería. A él la idea no le gustaba decía que era muy joven para hacerme cargo de los negocios de toda su vida, pero no queria que Brian mi hermano mayor los manejara. Mi hermano se habia ido de casa y desde hace ya cinco años que no se sabia nada de él, por lo que pasaría a ser yo el unico heredero a los negocios de papá.

Los Raison se dedicaban al motociclismo, se dice que lo llevan en la sangre, eran seis hermanos, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. Blade el mayor de los seis, puso un taller en donde toda la familia trabajaba, él ya no se dedicaba al motociclismo, pero si a las confecciones y reparaciones, armaba las mejores motocicletas, sin duda era un maestro. En una de sus carreras hubo un accidente, donde su pierna se quebró y nunca se pudo recuperar desde entonces no se subio a ninguna motocicleta. Lana la hermana que le sigue, ella debe tener unos veintiocho años como mucho. Trabajaba como administradora en el taller, se dice que nuca se subio a una motocicleta, pero si sabe armar una. Ben y Jack los gemelos de los Raison ellos eran la celebridad de la familia, eran los que conducían esas increíbles motos. Con veinticinco años eran los mejores motociclistas de la ciudad, eran los más populares. Luego venia Tommy, con veintitrés era el problema de la familia, donde quiera que los hubiera el estaba involucrados y mas si se trataba de peleas. Y por ultimo estaba ella, Brittany la menor de los Raison, era el cerebro de la familia y la mejor motociclista mujer que se pueda imaginar, pero muy rara vez se la podía ver en una carrera. A Blade no le gustaba que su hermana menor condujera motocicletas, prefería que se quede con las tecnologías y controle todo desde los monitores. Solo tenia diecinueve años no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, dependía de sus hermanos. Nunca veías a Blade y Lana en los playones, donde se organizaban carreras por dinero, pero si podías ver a los últimos cuatro. Ben y Jack siempre competían, Tommy era su guardaespaldas, nadie queria tener problemas con él. Y Brittany siempre estaba ahí asegurándose que todo este bien.

Mis amigos y yo integrábamos el equipo de los Black. Billy yo éramos los que competíamos en las carreras, Tony fue puesto en el equipo como mi supervisor para que no me metiera en problemas, pero paso muy poco tiempo en que eso deje de pasar, el se encargaba de organizar todas las carreras y estaba siempre informado de todo y de todos. Competía muy rara vez, cuando algun motociclista le llamaba la atencion.

Por alguna razon mi padre no queria que compitiéramos con los Raison decía que eso solo traería problemas, asi que solo nos limitábamos a ver sus carreras y participar en las que ellos no estaban incluidos. Yo no queria saber nada con esa regla, tenia terminantemente prohibido hablar con ellos, eso era lo que me molestaba. Me gustaba mucho Brittany, ella era hermosa, su pelo castaño claro, largo hasta la cintura, rara vez lo dejaba suelto, simpre lo tenia recogido, sus ojos café y su mirada tranquila, que no mostraba enojo, o molestia, parecía que todos sus dias eran buenos. Me encantaba verla en su motocicleta plateada cuando llegaba y se sacaba el casco. Todo mi mundo parecía detenerse y los únicos que estaban ahí era ella y yo, pero ella no podía verme, solo yo la observaba, ese momento unico solo podía interrumpirse por Billy. Mi mejor amigo, un buen chico, pero tenia un defecto, ninguna chica lo registraba y él parecía no darse cuenta que era rechazado por todas las chicas, no por ser feo, o porque vistiera mal, al contrario vestía con las mejores marcas, pero el problema era su manera de hablar con las chicas, su manera de conquistarlas era brusca. Siempre me invitaba a conquistar chicas, pero a mi ninguna otra chica que no fuera Brittany me interesaba, Billy me conocía bien y sabia lo que sentía por ella. Asi que no me animaba mucho con eso, y siempre que esta mirándola hacia algo para llamar la atencion.

Oye Bruck, ya déjala amigo… nunca saldrá con tigo- dijo Billy

Lo sé Billy, pero no poder acercarme solo hace que mas quiera hacerlo – dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Oye Bruck parece que los Raison correrán la siguiente carrera – Toni un amigo, pero no tanto como Billy

¿Quién corre Toni? –pregunte

La niña Raison – dijo. Encendí mi motocicleta y me dirigí al palco en donde se podía ver bien toda la carrera. Seria en una de las pista, lo cual no es normal para una carrera por dinero. No me habia perdido ninguna de sus carreras, Billy decía que lo mio era una obsecion. A mí no me importaba eso, en realidad no me importaba lo que nadie me diría si estuviera con ella, pero desobedecer a mi padre eso era un problema. Y si ella no me correspondía, si no estaba interesada en mí y yo haria enfadar a mi padre por nada, porque ella no estaría con migo. Billy me alcanzo rápidamente.

Wuo la veras de nuevo ¿cierto?- dijo

Si- murmuré. Tommy llevo la motocicleta hasta la pista, Ben estaba abrazado con dos chicas y caminaba detrás de Jack que abría paso para que Brittany pasara. Jack parecio haberle dado unos concejos a su hermana, ella se puso el casco y antes de encender su moto giro la cabeza hacia el otro conductor. Este se rio y cerro su visor. Ambos hicieron sonar sus motores, las personas gritaban y aunque sus gritos eran fuertes los motores se escucharon igual. Una de las chicas de Ben dio la señal de partida, y la carrera comenzó, ninguno parecio tener problemas en la primer curva, pero en la segunda Brittany si lo parecio, el otro conductor aprovecho esto y la rebaso por la izquierda. Hubo un cambio en ella, acelero más y en la tercera curva lo rebaso por adentro, dejándolo atrás luego acelero más y en la última curva desacelero para que no le pasara lo que en la segunda y finalmente llego a la meta. Ella se saco el casco y sacudió su largo cabello, se bajo de la motocicleta y choco las palmas de las manos con las de sus hermanos. El otro conductor parecio indignado y se negó a pagar la apuesta, Tommy se puso en medio y el accedió y le entrego en mano unos cuantos billetes, Tommy tomo la motocicleta, el conductor aprovecho eso y dijo algo, todos esperaban alguna reacción de Tommy, pero la que la tuvo fue Brittany, se voltio camino unos cuantos pasos y le pego un puñetazo al conductor. Todos se quedaron callados, Jack corrió hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia tras, Tommy se quedo sorprendido, pero luego siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Ben se quedo boquiabierto por la reacción de su hermana, finalmente reacciono cuando la vio pasar enojada. Todos se rieron del conductor, y juro que esto no se iva a quedar asi, tomo su motocicleta y se fue. Los Raison hicieron lo mismo, los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron.

Wuo viste eso, que chica agresiva, no me lo imaginaba de ella- dijo Billy.

¿Toni que sabes del conductor?- pregunte.

No es de aquí, nadie lo conoce. Bueno ahora si como el motociclista mas ridículo y estúpido de la historia.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Billy.

Aposto 50 grandes a los Raison y creyó que iva a ganar porque los Raison enviaron a la chica.- contesto Toni

¡50 grandes! Eso es dinero amigo- exclamo Billy.

Si que lo es- dijo Toni.

¿Quién de nosotros correrá? Puedo arreglar una rápida- dijo Toni

Corran ustedes, no tengo ganas- dije – asegúrense de no perder mucho dinero

Bruck amigo ¿Qué estas diciendo? – grito Billy. Le hice una señas con mis manos y me fui, conduje rapido hasta llegar a la gran mansión, no tarde en llegar, estacione la motocicleta en el garaje, y entre en la casa, todo estaba encendido, pase por el comedor. Era muy tarde mi padre debería estar durmiendo pensé, pero no.

¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Acaso perdiste una carrera? ¿Cuanto dinero fue?- dijo una tras otra…

No, no corrí hoy, no estoy de humor – respondi mientras jugaba con las llaves

¿Es un problema del corazon hijo? – insistió

De hecho…- tenia miedo, pero trague saliva y dije- si lo es, estoy enamorado de una chica.

¿Quién es? ¿Acaso puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿No esta interesada en ti? – de nuevo una tras otra.

¡¿Cómo puedo saberlo, si no puedo ni siquiera hablarle?- le dije en voz algo alta, comenzaba a molestarme…

Es Raison, la niña. Es hermosa, pero todo lo hermoso tiene un precio, ves esto, no te falta nada, sabes el precio que pague para vivir en la comodidad, años de sacrificio. El precio de la chica, es la perdición, traerá problemas a la familia.- dijo levantando cada vez mas la voz

¿hablas de familia? Con mama es su tumba y Brian es cualquier lugar. ¿a eso le llamas familia? Nunca entenderas, tal vez, por eso se fue Brian, porque ya no te soportaba…- dije mientras me iva, antes de cerrar la puerta escuche un leve grito del comedor y un cristal romperse, fui al garaje y tome el auto, muy pocas veces conducía en coche, pero estaba lloviendo y no queria terminar en el hospital, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Decidí ir a un bar, no habia mucha gente, estaba tranquilo. Me senté en la barra, le pedí un trago al mesero, me lo trajo en seguida, pero no llegue a tomarlo. Unos gritos llamaron mi atencion, me di vuelta para ver de donde venían, en la mesa de billar habia un grupo, de chicas y de chicos, no parecía nada importante asi que me voltee hacia la barra, pero antes de hacerlo un grito llamo mi atencion de nuevo. Voltee y la vi a ella, estaba discutiendo con un chico, me enfoque mas para verle los ojos, y note que estaba llorando, me quede inmóvil, pero reaccione cuando escuche el golpe de la puerta, entonces me di cuenta que ella no estaba, la busque con la mirada pero no puede encontrarla, asi que supuse que habia salido, le deje dinero en la barra y salí. Mire hacia ambos lados pero no la encontre, subí a mi coche pensando que tal vez no estaría tan lejos, no podía ver nada, la lluvia no dejaba ver nada. En una esquina, parada bajo la lluvia, como esperando algo, estaba ella. No podía ver si era ella, pero lo sentía, sentía que era ella, baje del coche y me acerque, ella parecio no darse cuenta. Estaba tan solo a dos pasos de ella, entonces levanto la mirada y me vio directamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Me saque mi chaqueta y la coloque encima de ella para cubrirla de la lluvia. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, comenzó a llover cada vez mas fuerte, a mi no me importaba, ese momento era unico.

Tengo un coche ¿puedo llevarte a algun lado? – le dije

Mojare tu coche - dijo

Yo tambien estoy mojado, será lo mismo, bueno en realidad no si puedo ayudarte – le respondi. Ella me sonrió, queria parar el tiempo y que ese momento durara por toda la eternidad. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro, corrí hacia mi puerta y entre yo tambien, estábamos totalmente mojados.

Tengo la impresión de que ya te he visto en algun lado – dijo, voltee a verla, ella me miraba como tratando de recordar- soy Brittany, pero puedes decirme Britty.

De hecho se quien eres, Brittany Raison- dije esperando una reacción, que no la hubo- no me golpearas en la cara ¿verdad?- acote con una sonrisa.

Sabia, que te habia visto de algun lado, eres muy bueno- dijo y yo ciertamente no entendía a que se refería- me refiero, te vi la otra noche en lo playones correr, eres fantástico en la pista.

Tu tambien eres buena, te vi hoy en tu carrera, gran carrera- agregue

¿no me dirás tu nombre? – pregunto, me desconcerté, no sabia quien era yo, pero yo si quien era ella.

Bruck, Bruck Black- dije con algo de miedo, no sabia si su familia le habia prohibido hablar con los Black.

Si, ya no tienes ventaja, tambien se quien eres –dijo, ahora si estaba demasiado aterrado…

Que bien- repuse- ¿a donde te llevo?- le pregunte, despues de todo esa la razon por la que ella estaba en mi coche.

La verdad, es que no quiero regresar a casa – dijo con una voz triste, y una lagrima callo de su ojo, recorriendo su mejilla y que se detuvo en su labio – lo siento, puedes dejarme en la calle Valonia- Note que su chaqueta estaba aun mas mojada que la mia, asi que le di un suéter de algodón que traía en el asiento trasero para que se lo pusiera.

Ten, esto esta seco- dije dándole el suéter – no debes ir si no quieres- le dije

No tengo otro lugar a donde ir – respondió, me di cuenta que ella estaba mal, seguramente, con su familia.

Podemos quedarnos en el coche y contarme que sucede, claro si tu quieres- propuse

No quiero causarte mas problemas, de lo que ya te cause por estar con migo.

Tú no eres ningun problema, al contrario, yo tampoco quiero regresar a casa. ¿y bien que dices?

Esta bien – dijo, y me conto cual era el problema, me interesaba todo lo que decía, desde la discusión con su hermana, que no me dijo el motivo, hasta que habia pasado en el bar, al parecer, comenzó a salir con un muchacho que conoció en los playones. El la invito a salir, pero se entero que estaba quebrado y que solo la utilizaba para poder ganar dinero y pagar sus deudas. Eso me molesto mucho, como alguien puede hacer eso. Hablamos toda la noche, y poco antes de que el primer rayo de sol apareciera se quedo dormida. No sabia que hacer, no queria despertarla, queria seguir viéndola dormir, pero por otro lado me parecía incomodo que durmiera sentada. Era un sueño del que no queria despertar jamas. Encendí el coche lo mas silencioso posible, me dirigí a casa. Sabía que mi padre tenía un viaje importante y que no lo suspendería, asi que él no estaría en casa. Estacione en el garaje y la levante, la lleve arriba a mi cuarto, nadie me habia visto subir, y nadie entraba a mi cuarto porque sabían que yo dormía hasta tarde. La acosté en mi cama, ella no se desperto, solo se movió y abrazo la almohada, le quite las botas y la tape. Me senté en la silla que habia a la izquierda de mi cama para verla dormir y pensé que cuando despertara que iva a decirle, se molestaría con migo, por traerla sin su consentimiento y tal vez ya no me hablaría. Pero no podía dejarla asi, en eso momentos me arrepentí de no haber comprado un apartamento, estar en la casa de mi padre la incomodaría.

Me quede dormido de seguro, porque no recordé nada más. Cuando abrí los ojos, la busque con la mirada y no la encontre, me incorpore en la silla pero el sonido del baño me llamo la atencion, ella salio del baño, no era un sueño, ella estaba mas cerca de costumbre, compartíamos la misma habitacion, mi habitacion.

Lo siento no quise despertarte, trate de no hacer mucho ruido- dijo mientras daba un paso dudoso, como si el piso estuviera hecho con una frágil capa de cristal

No note que estabas, y el que debe disculparse soy yo, te traje a mi casa sin tu consentimiento- dije mirando el suelo. Levante la mirada para verla, ella estaba en el borde de la cama, coloco una rodilla en ella y gateo hasta el otro lado, donde estaba aun mas cerca de mi silla, se acomodo y se sentó en el borde, tomo mis manos con dulzura, y pude sentir su perfume, aun no lo creía. En la noche éramos dos extraños y en la mañana éramos dos personas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, sus manos eran suaves, y tibias, las mías sudaban. Habia soñado con ella tantas veces, ser el primero en verla despertar, tomarla de las manos, respirar su aliento cuando despertara, verla realmente como era y todo lo que soñé en ese momento se estaba cumpliendo, si era un sueño no queria despertar jamas.

Bruck, tu erés quien debe disculparme a mí. Estas arriesgando mucho por mí, y me has cumplido un deseo en cambio yo no puedo hacer nada por ti – dijo con una voz triste, ella buscaba mis ojos, los encontró cuando yo levante la mirada. Cada segundo era muy valioso para mi, estaba contemplándola, su rostro era perfecto, ninguna cicatriz, sus ojos tenian un hermoso color café y su sonrisa era hermosa todo lo que podía imaginar, no, aun mejor, jamas la habia visto tan de cerca - deseaba profundamente, alejarme por un dia de la vida que tengo, y apareciste para rescatarme y concedérmelo, por primera vez pude dormir tranquila, sin pesadillas o sueños que me atormenten- agrego sin soltarme de las manos.

¿En verdad piensas eso?- pregunte.

Si- contesto- pero no quiero que tengas mas problemas por mi.- soltó mis manos y se levanto, tomo sus botas y se las puso.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Ya te dije, no quiero causarte mas problemas, me voy a casa- dijo cuando se colocaba la ultima bota. Acomodo su cabello y se dio vuelta para ver donde estaba la puerta pero parecio algo confundida, entonces se dio la vuelta y me miro.

Yo te llevare- le dije, habia reaccionado tarde- solo dame un segundo - ella asintió. Abrí el armario y saque una remera negra, me saque la que tenia puesta, corrí al baño y me lave un poco, me seque con la toalla, salí ya vestido del baño, ella estaba arreglando la cama. La tome del brazo suavemente y le dije- no hace falta que lo hagas- ella me sonrió, y la conduje hacia la puerta, ella camino de tras de mí.

Bajamos por las escaleras, antes de bajar el último escalón me asegure de que no allá nadie cerca, no habia nadie. Tome las llaves de coche, pero hice ruido con la llaves involuntariamente. Alicia era quien se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos, y era el ama de llaves. Se escucharon sus pasos de la otra habitacion, obviamente sintió el ruido de llaves y por curiosa que era queria saber a donde iba como de costumbre. Brittany me miro como diciéndome que no sabia que hacer yo la mire y me encogí de hombres, yo tampoco sabia que decirle. Alicia apareció por la puerta que daba a la sala y dijo- señorito Bruck, ¿de nuevo se irá sin desayunar?- Brittany me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, Alicia noto la reacción de Brittany y se acerco mas aun para ver de quien se trataba, yo la abrase de modo que se sintiera segura de que nadie la vería. Fue espantoso, no queria a serla sentir como un criminal, pero ella paso sus brazos por debajo de mis codos y abrazo mi espalda con firmeza. Alicia de seguro pensó que la chica esta mal, y que prefería que nadie la viera llorando asi que dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y salio del corredor.

11


End file.
